


30 Day OTP Challenge

by mishasass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, High School, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasass/pseuds/mishasass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter contains each challenge. I may or may not go in order, although I'm not to sure yet. I will post them whenever I am finished with them. This is rated for later chapters. If it doesn't get too bad, I will change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that great at writing, but if you'd give it a chance and read it, maybe you'll like it. Yes, I do realize that it is rather short, I'm just no good at writing long stories. I get bored and I lose motivation and I get writers block.

Cas was always the kid who was bullied. He was bullied for being different. He liked school, he liked classical music, and so what if he liked guys. Dean was his very best friend. He didn’t care whether Cas was gay, or weird, or whatever it may be. Dean stuck right by his side no matter what. It was when Dean was called down to the consoling office that he wasn’t able to walk Cas to his class, which rarely ever happened. They stuck together like glue, or two peas in a pod, which ever analogy you prefer.

 

Cas was walking to class, AP Physics, to be exact, when Azazel and Alistair came up and started giving him shit. They shoved him around, called him names like “fag” or “queer” even went so far as to call him “princess.” They broke Cas, essentially. He wasn’t used to being bullied, Dean was always there to protect him, no matter what. It was kind of a thing now, that all the people who bullied and made fun of Cas, which was nearly everyone, except Dean and a few others. They gave him the title Princess Periwinkle. Cas was so devastated, until Dean walked down the hall way and saw him, lying on the floor. Dean ran over, and grabbed Alistair by his shirt collar and threw him at the wall.

 

“If I ever see you touch Cas again I will fucking _end_ you, ya hear?” Dean directed at both of the attackers.

 

They nodded and got the hell out of there. Dean walked over to Cas and looked him up and down, checking for any broken bones, making sure nothing  was too seriously injured. He grabbed Cas’s hand and held onto it with both of his. “I will never let this happen again, Cas. I’m so sorry.”

 

Cas held onto Dean’s hand. “It’s okay, Dean. It’s okay.”

 

They got up and Dean held onto his hand and refused to let go for the rest of the day. That, my friends, is the story of when Dean and Cas first held hands.


End file.
